Never without magic?
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: Slight AU. Year 2008. Venjix Virus is attacking the human world. How will it affect the lives of the former Mystic Rangers? One-shot. Pairings: Nick*Maddie. Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or the characters.


(A/N: this is my first Power Rangers fanfic, so go easy on me please. It's Nick*Maddie because I haven't seen any Maddick recently, and they are one of my OTP. I assure you I got the characters properly. This one takes place assuming RPM is set in 2008. PLEASE REVIEW.)

*******

# August 18th 2008

"_**Remember mystic ones, you're never without magic." **_

The words echoed in Madison's ears as she watched the news. Venjix had launched an attack on another city. Another city had been destroyed; hundreds of people were rendered homeless again, many of them captured as prisoners, and many killed. Eagle Squad was going down, the army was accepting defeat. Scientists all over the world were searching for the perfect anti-virus, but without any luck. Everything seemed hopeless….

"Another city's gone…" she whispered to Nick, leaning her head on his shoulder, while her eyes were still fixed on the screen.

"Yeah.." nick whispered back, sighing in frustration , grabbing the remote and shutting off the offending TV.

"I wish we could do something…" Maddie whispered in a timid voice.

"We can't. We don't have our magic anymore…" Nick reminded her, as he placed his hand on top of her head in a comforting manner. "Everything will be fine, trust me…."

*******

#September 21st 2008

"_There have been reports of another Venjix attack in Manhattan city.. Citizens all over the globe are requested to remain alert…"_

Madison sighed, turning off the radio in Vida's jeep.

"You all right?" Vida asked her sister, just like she did when they were six and she fell off the swings.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Maddie replied, succeeding in putting on a small smile for a few seconds, "…But these people aren't…."

"I want to help them too." Vida replied, reading her twins mind like she always did. "But we can't. We don't have magic. Plus, magic doesn't work on technology, remember? Our powers are from the ancient world, and this Venjix is the latest thing. They need proper technology to destroy it."

Maddie sighed and rested her head on her sister's shoulder. "Everything will be fine, right?"

"Yeah." Vida reassured, nodding slightly, and looking away to hide the uncertainty in her eyes, "everything will be fine."

*****

#September 29th 2008

"It feels so good to hang out with you guys again", Xander exclaimed in his thick charming accent, grabbing another bowl of pop-corn from the table and returning his attention to the movie playing in front of him.

"Really? It looks to me like you are hanging out with the TV." Vida retorted, snatching the bowl of pop-corn from him and throwing a few pop-corn into her mouth.

"Come on V. Look at that girl. She's a total babe." Xander smirked, pointing at the brunette in the movie. "She's worthy of me."

Vida made a face of disgust as she glanced at the girl, and then smirked at him. "Oh, I didn't know you didn't have a date for the past few months because the girls were unworthy of you." She teased.

"I had dates!" Xander protested. "Right, Chip? Chip? CHIP!"

"Hmm?" Chip jerked up a bit, closing the comic book in his hand. "What were you saying?"

Nick and Madison both laughed, cuddling onto each other a bit. Life seemed so perfect, just like it was two years back. Everything seemed normal for a moment, until…

The movie stopped playing, and the screen was changed….

"_This is a special announcement. Grinders said to be controlled by the Venjix virus have launched attack on the city of Briarwood. Citizens are requested to evacuate immediately and head for the city of Corinth. I repeat, evacuate Briarwood and head for Corinth." _

The five friends glanced at each other nervously.

"We gotta move fast." Vida said, being the first one to stand up. "We better start going."

"We can't just leave like this!" Nick shouted, standing up. "I need to get my parents… and Claire."

"I'll come with you." Madison said immediately.

"No. you need to go on with Vida." Nick protested, placing a hand on her head, and cupping her cheek with his other hand. "I'll catch up with you in Corinth."

Madison nodded, as tears started forming in her eyes. "Be careful." She whispered, leaning in and pressing her lips to his for a moment.

**********

"We're here." Vida announced, stopping her car.

"Where's Nick?" Maddie asked, immediately getting off and looking around.

"Calm down, sis. He'll be here soon." Vida soothed.

Maddie nodded and put a hand on her chest.

"_**Remember mystic ones, you're never without magic." **_

_**Udonna said that magic worked in many more ways than waving a wand- it worked through matters of heart. Was her love such a powerful magic to bring Nick back? **_

"The gates will be closing in five minutes. Hurry up. Move it." Colonel Truman ordered to his generals.

Vida rested a hand on her sister's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "He'll be fine. Don't worry."

60.

59.

58.

57…

There was the sound of two motorbikes entering the gates.. The riders and passengers pulled off their helmets.

"Nick!" Maddie shouted, running into his arms.

"I'm fine." Nick chuckled, waving at his friends.

"Udonna! Leanbow! Claire!" Maddie cried as pulled them into a group hug.

"Wait, where's Daggeron?" Chip asked, feeling anxious for his teacher.

"He's not in Briarwood now." Leanbow declared. "He's safe."

"Thank God." Madison sighed in relief, resting her head on Nick's chest, as the gate of Corinth closed..

_**Life would change, but they were together, and they were safe, because together, their**_ _**love and friendship and courage could do all sorts of magic…**_

(A/N: Reviews are appreciated. I wish to work more in this fandom. I'm planning a__Xander*Vida. I'm open to suggestions.)


End file.
